shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doflamingo vs. Gekko Moriah
Predicted by: [[User:Imhungry4444|'Imhungry4444']] *on and exotic island and huge battle is under way ?????: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *2 pacifistas are seen getting blown back and are reduced to scrap, land in a pile of other broken pacifistas* Doflamingo:*with his legs crossed and sitting on a rock* hehehehehehehehhe im impressed moriah *a large slender muscular moriah steps* Moriah: DOFLAMINGO!!!!!!!!!!!! Doflamingo: I see you've been working out. Moriah:*starts to flex his muscles* RAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *moriahs shirt gets shredded from him flexing his muscles* ?????: MORIAH-SAMA!!!!!!!!!! *a scared hogback and absalom are cowering behind a rock* Moriah: STAY BACK YOU FOOLS, THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR!!!!!!!!! Hogback/Absalom: AHHHHHHHHHHHH*both run away* Moriah:*turns toward doflamingo* now......*but he's not there* WHAT?!!!!!!! Doflamingo:*behind moriah* Dont worry, ill make it quick Moriah:*turns around toward doflamingo* HUH?!!!!!!! *doflamingo goes right through moriah with his fingers in a weird alignment* Doflamingo:*turns around* now for the hea........... BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! *a giant muscular doppleman slams down on doflamingo with both legs* Doflamingo:*who is up in the sky* hehehehehehehehe impressive Moriah: and so is this Doflamingo:*looks behind him* what? *moriah is rocketing down at doflamingo with his iconic scissors* Moriah:*getting ready to stab doflamingo* YOUR DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!! Doflamingo:*smiles* not *doflamingo puts one finger up and bends it down slicing the scissors in half* Moriah: YOU FOOL!!!!! Dolflamingo: huh? Moriah: Tsuno-Tokage(Horn Blade Shadow) *moriahs doppleman turns into a long shadow spear starting from the ground and going right at doflamingo* Doflamingo: hehehe *doflamingo curls up into a ball, making him look like a furry pink ball* Moriah: NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the shadown spear impales the curled up doflamingo* Moriah: NOW ILL TAKE YOUR SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!! *moriah undoes his doppelman and opens the pink feathered coat with doflamingo not inside* Moriah: WHAT?!!!!!!!!! Doflamingo: Your better than i thought you'd be. i guess all that training has paid off. Moriah: DONT PATRONIZE ME!!!!!!!!!!!! Doflamingo:*licks his lips* this is getting interesting Moriah: BLACK STORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *moriahs doppleman turns into a massive wave storm of bats, 10 times bigger than brick bat* Doflamingo: hehehehehe impressive. but i've got something better *doflamingo puts his hands out and aligns his fingers* Doflamingo: away with you *doflamingo starts to rapidly moves his hands around at the bats, shredding all of them one by one* Moriah: BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!! *moriah opens his arms out and cancelles the bat storm, making his doppelman come back to his side* Doflamingo: hehehehehe have you reached your limit? Moriah: NOT EVEN CLOSE!!!!!!!!!!!! Moriah:*grabs the doppleman* Kurayami no naka no kage(sword of the darkness) *moriahs doppleman turns into a giant shadow sword* Doflamingo:*smiles* thats a pretty big sword Moriah:*appears behind doflamingo* TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *moriah brings his sword down on doflamingo* Doflamingo:*points his weirdly aligned fingers at moriah and stops his in his tracks* gotcha, your a fast one. but your training was wasted. Moriah: IS THAT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doflamingo:*turns his head around* WHAT? *moriah is standing behind doflamingo* Doflamingo: you sneaky bastard *moriahs doppelman is standing in front of doflamingo, caught in his puppetry* Moriah: NOW, FOR YOUR SHADOW *moriah starts to pick doflamingos shadow up out of the ground* Doflamingo:*with an evil face* what do you think your doing? Moriah: HUH? *doflamingo appears in front of moriah and tries to kick him* Moriah: I DONT THINK SO!!!!!!!! *moriah grabs doflamingos leg with force* Doflamingo: DAMMIT Moriah:*with doflamingos leg in his hand* HOW'S THIS? *moriah crushes doflamingos leg* Doflamingo:*without flinching* is that it? Moriah: WHAT? Dolfamingo: if your going to hurt someone i suggest you try this *doflamingo puts his right hand out and points it at moriahs head* Dolfamingo: good bye *doflamingo bends his ring finger and breaks moriahs neck* Moriah: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Doflamingo:*with moriah letting go of his leg* i've got to say, i am impressed you've made it this far. Moriah:*coughing up blood* DOPPELMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *moriahs doppelman rushes to moriahs aide and attempts to smash doflamingo* Doflamingo:*points his hand at the doppleman* dont even try it. *the doppleman gets stopped in his tracks* Moriah: HOGBACK, ABSALOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hogback and absalom rush to moriah* Hogback/Absalom: MORIAH-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!! Moriah:*panting*give me your shadows Hogback/Absalom:*with shocked faces* what? but why Moriah: I NEED YOUR SHADOWS TO HEAL MY NECK YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!! Absalom: But mori............. Moriah: SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *moriah grabs both hogback and absaloms shadows and rips them off making them disintegrate in the process* Moriah:*putting the shadows in him* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*moriahs neck quickly heals* Doflamingo: thats interesting, your able to heal yourself with the shadows that you have stolen. hehehehehe how devious Moriah: SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM THE KING OF DEPTHS!!!!! AND NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!! Doflamingo: I tire of this game. lets get this over-with Moriah: YOU WONT BE DOING MUCH WITH THAT BROKEN LEG OF YO.............. Doflamingo: heheheheh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA, you think this is going to affect me? this is nothing, you dont know what true pain is. but i guess you will after im finally rid of you. Moriah: DONT GET COCKY!!!!!!!!!! Moriah: FUKA NO KEN!!!!!!!!!!(sword of the depths) *moriahs doppelman turns into a massive shadow sword, even bigger than the sword of the darkness* Doflamingo: Is that it? Moriah: RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *moriah rockets toward doflamingo* Doflamingo:Your dead *moriah and doflamingo go right through each other, facing eachother back to back* *an utter silence invokes the battlefield* ............................................................ *then suddenly moriah drops to the ground* Doflamingo:*limps toward the lying moriah* no matter what training you full fill. you still cant escape destiny. Moriah: I WILL NOT DI........................ *blood splatters all over the ground* Doflamingo: finally someone shut you up. hehehehehhehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*with an evil face* no one can escape destiny. THE END Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction